


Duyulmayan Sözcükler

by elizabethrank



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethrank/pseuds/elizabethrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Demek ki her kahraman sonsuza kadar yaşamıyormuş.''</p>
<p>Percabeth | Bozulan Kural Percy'nin bakış açısı + eklenmiş sahneler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duyulmayan Sözcükler

Percy, her şeyin nasıl başladığını en ufak ayrıntısına kadar hatırlıyordu. Şimdi üstündeki kanın sebebi olan her yaranın, göğsünü delip geçen her bıçak darbesinin verdiği acıyı. Ancak hissettiği en derin acı, aldığı yaralarla yere düşmeden önce onu tutmaya çalışan kızın gözlerindeki ifadeydi. Sevdiği kızın, Annabeth'in o gri gözlerindeki korkuyu görmüştü. O korkuyu onun gözlerinden almak ve o gri gözleri tekrardan gülümsetmeyi her şeyden çok isterdi.

Ona daha önce teklif edilmiş olan sonsuzluktan bile.

Sonsuzluk... Ölüm de bir sonsuzluk değil miydi? Sonsuzluk; uzun ve yalnız bir bekleyiş olsa da insanı mutlu edemez miydi?

Cennet... Cennet, sevdiklerin olmadan da güzel miydi? Hissettikleri, onu sonsuz mutluluktan alıkoyacak kadar gerçek miydi? Melez Kampı'ndaki, sakin ve huzurlu günlerinde, bazen içine bir kuruntu düşerdi. Her gün canavarlarla savaşan bir Üç Büyükler melezi olunca bunu düşünmemenin imkanı yoktu. Belki bunu kimseye yansıtmamıştı, belki herkes onu Yosun Kafa'lıklarıyla tanıyordu -kimsenin Annabeth kadar tanımadığına adı gibi emindi- ama o daha diğer melezler gibi bunu düşünüyordu. Bir gün, bu savaşların birinde onu bulabilecek, hazın sonu.

Ölümü.

Yattığı yerden kulübesinin tavanını izlerken, olabilecekleri düşünürdü. Büyük ihtimalle yaptığı onca şeyden sonra babası ona kıyak geçer, onu Elysium'a yollardı. Cennete. Gerçekten de oraya ulaşma şansı vardı. Bu uğruna ölümden döndüğü tanrılar, onca yaptığından sonra bunu ona çok görmezdi.

O bir şekilde başının çaresine bakardı ancak geride kalanlar? Bu annesini kahrederdi. Ya Annabeth ne hissederdi? Kıvırcık? Ona her seferinde patron diye seslenip şakalar yapan pegasus, Karakorsan hala şakalarına devam edebilir miydi? Ölümü gerçekten insanları etkiler miydi?

Öyle ya da böyle, ölüm onu bir gün bulacaktı, bu dünyada yaşayan herkesi bulacağı gibi. Birilerine veda etmek zorunda kalacaktı. Birilerini üzecek, arkasında gözü yaşlı insanlar bırakacaktı.

Kendini ve sevdiği insanları buna hazırlayabilirdi. Ama zamanı olmadı.

O hiç bu kadar erken olacağını düşünmemişti.

Kim olduğundan emin değildi ancak birilerinin ona yardım ettiğini biliyordu. Zaman onun için normalde olduğu kadar hızlı akmıyordu. Babası, Kader tanrıları, Hades ya da ona bunu verecek kadar durumuna üzülmüş birisi. Birisi, ona yaptıklarının karşılığı olarak veda etmesi için vakit veriyordu.

Gülümsedi ya da en azından öyle olduğunu hissetti. Şimdi karşısında, o karanlık odanın, pürüzlü tavanı, bakış açısının kenarındaysa görüntüsü bile onu mutlu eden sarı bukleler vardı. Buna rağmen artık odanın ucundaki su seslerini duyamıyordu. Tanrılar, her zamanki gibi çok da bonkör değildi.

Bedeni hissizleşti; o canını yakan yaralar şimdi sızlamıyordu bile. Sanki o olay hiç yaşanmamıştı. Sanki şimdi kalp atışları durmanın eşiğinde değildi.

Sanki veda etmek zorunda değildi. Uzanıp sevdiği kızı kollarının arasına alacak, onun ağlamasını dindirecekti. Ben iyiyim, biz iyiyiz, diyecekti.

Ama diyemeyeceğini biliyordu.

Hemen yanında duran Athena kızının bedeni hala sıcaktı, kendininkinin aksine. Onun bedeninden yayılan sıcaklığı hissedebiliyordu. Belki de o an hissettiği tek somut şey buydu.

En azından o yaşıyor, diye düşündü. O an gözlerini kapatıp teslim olabilirdi. Bunun için bütün tanrılara, defalarca teşekkür etti. Şimdi çok daha mutluydu; onu hiçbir şeyin mutlu edemeyeceği kadar hem de.

O yaşıyor.

Aynı sözler zihninde yankılanırken, yapması gerekeni hatırladı. Bunu ona borçluydu. Onca yaşadıklarından sonra eğer onu bırakıp gidiyorsa sevdiği kıza, ta en başından beri yanında olan kişiye bir ''elveda'' demek zorundaydı.

Uzanmaya çalıştı; ona son kez dokunmak, kokusunu içine çekerken kulağına fısıldamak istedi. Seni seviyorum Annabeth, Yemin ederim ki gitmeyi ben istemedim. Seni, bırakmayı asla istemedim. Ama elimde değildi işte. Bizi bir araya getiren kader, şimdi benim hikayemin sonunu yazıyor. Ve benim elimden gelen tek şeyse oturup vaktin gelişini beklemek.

Özür dilerim Annabeth.

Konuşmasına devam etmek istedi ancak şimdi zihninde duyduğu sesleri, asla onun duyamayacağını biliyordu. Gözleri açıktı ancak soğumuş ve hissizleşmiş bedeni, ona çok da uzun beklemeyeceğini haber veriyordu. Zamanı olmadığı için mi, söyleyemezsem diye korktuğu için mi belli değildi ancak konuşmaya devam etti.

Asla duymayacağını bile bile.

Sen bakma bana, ben gidiyorum diye sen de mi gideceksin? Senin daha dolduracak onlarca beyaz sayfan var. Daha Olimpos'u inşa etmedin, Romalıların kamplarını toparlamalarına yardımcı olmadın. Bir Athena melezi sözünü tutar, değil mi?

Hayat, her gün birileri için son buluyor Annabeth. Ve tanrılarım, bunu söyleyen kişinin ben olduğuma inanamıyorum. Gün gelecekti ve ben sana bir şeyler öğretmeye çalışacaktım ha? Gerçekten ölüyor olmalıyım, aksi takdirde böyle bir şey mümkün olmazdı.

Biliyor musun -bilmediğinin farkındayım ama alışkanlık olmuş, sen tabii ki her şeyi bilirsin, en azından işittiklerini- kabullenmek istemiyorum. Elbette öleceğimi düşünmüştüm ancak gerçekten öleceğimi, böyle öleceğimi hiç düşünmemiştim. Bu kadar erken olacağını tahmin edememiştim Annabeth. Eh, zaten tahmin yeteneğim eskiden de kötüydü, değil mi? Çok kötümser gelecek ama... Sanırım yaşarken demem gerekiyor eski yerine, değil mi? Dil bilgim de çok iyi değildi, onu da biliyorsun zaten.

Yıllarca bu aptal tanrıların arkasını topladım, onların yaptıkları yüzünden defalarca ölümden döndüm. En azından bir haber verebilirlerdi, değil mi? Gerçi kısmen ben de hak etmiş olabilirim. Hatırlarsan ben reddetmiştim teklifi? Zeus'un sert sesini duyabiliyorum şu an. Ölümsüzlüğü kabul etmiyorsan ölürsün, velet.

Hayatımda en korktuğum an, senin Tartarus'a düşerken ki halindi. Onca olay arasında neden bu diye soruyorsundur muhtemelen. Çünkü orada gerçekten elimi bırakabilirdin. Ve inan bana, eğer bıraksaydın asla kendimi affetmezdim. Eğer senin o cehenneme düşüşünü oradan seyretmek zorunda kalsaydım o görüntü asla gözlerimin önünden gitmezdi.

Canının yandığını biliyorum. O zaman hissettiğim korkuyu, asla senin kadar yoğun tadamayacak olsam da kabuslarımda gördüğüm acıyı biliyorum. Asla senin canını yakmak istemezdim Annabeth. Keşke elimde olsa, keşke durdurabilsem olanları.

Bana elimi bırak dediğinde, bırakmamıştım. Bencilce olacak yine ama sen de bırakma ölene kadar, olur mu? Kalbim son kez atarken, son nefesimi verirken, o sıcaklığın yanımda olmasını istiyorum. Seni Elysium'da izleme şansım olur belki ancak bir süre, her en kadar canımı yaksa da uzun olmasını umduğum bir süre, o sıcaklığını hissedemeyeceğim.

Ama sonra elimi bırak ve git, olur mu? Şimdi, gözlerine bakıyorum ve o gözyaşları inanılmaz bir yavaşlıkla yüzünü ıslatıyor. Saçların birbirine girmiş, yüzün ağlamaktan şişmiş olmasına rağmen hala çok güzelsin. Sen hayatımda gördüğüm en güzel kişisin Annabeth. Ve şunu göz ardı etmemelisin, ben Afrodit'le tanıştım. Eğer şansımız olsaydı bu sözüm için bir öpücük isterdim, haberin olsun.

Sana ağlamamanı söylemek istiyorum. Ama söyleyebilsem bile olmazdı, değil mi? Elinden onca şeyi alıp seni geride bırakıyorum zaten, bir de gözyaşlarını alamam. Buna hakkım yok. Eğer sen gitseydin ve ben geride kalsaydım inan bana, erkeklerin ağlamamasıyla ilgili laf eden melezleri zerre umursamaz, saatlerce, günlerce ağlayabilirdim. Ağlamanın sana da iyi geleceğini biliyorum. Acını almaz ama göğsündeki yükü biraz olsun hafifletir.

Şu söylediklerimi duyabilseydin muhtemelen benimle gurur duyardın. Benim Yosun Kafa'm ne de güzel konuşuyor öyle! Ama sen de hakkımı vermelisin, güzel konuştum. Üstelik daha söyleyeceklerim de bitmedi. Sana söylemek istediğim o kadar çok şey var ki. Bıraksalar -zamanım olsa- saatlerce susmam. Bunu birkaç yürüyüş maceramızdan hatırlıyor olmalısın.

Ama vedaların en kötü yanı da bu ya, kısacık oluyorlar. Muhtemelen zaman eski hızına döndüğünde, birbirimize tek bir kelime bile söyleme şansımız olmayacak. O yüzden, hala vaktimiz varken söylüyorum. Seni seviyorum Annabeth, seni her şeyimle seviyorum Akıllı Kız. Bu dünyaya adımımı attığım ilk günden beri yanımdaydın ve bu yüzden şanslıyım. En azından Elysium'da seni beklerken bütün gün düşünüp mutlu olacağım birçok hatıram var.

Yine de... Onlar da yeterli değil, değil mi? Burada, romantik olmasını umduğum bu konuşmada bile sana bir sürü saçma sapan soru soruyorum. N'aparsın, Yosun Kafa yaşarken de öyleydi, ölürken de.

Seninle henüz Jüpiter Kampı'na taşınmamıştık oysa. Sen daha o dünyanın en güzel evini çizmeye başlamamıştın. Sahi, Olimpos'tan bile güzel olurdu. Sadece sen yaptığın için değil, aynı zamanda içinde sen olduğun için.

Aslında çok acımasız, biliyor musun? Ben seninle cehenneme bile gelmişken sen benimle cennete bile gelemiyorsun.

Ah, aptal üç moruk. Zamanı mıydı şimdi?

Özür dilerim. Belki bu dünyada yapamadık ama Elysium'da buluştuğumuzda, orada da yürüyüş yaparız, olur mu?

Yeter ki yanımda ol, Tartarus'a gitmeye razı edecek o Olimpos tarihi kitabını bile bitirmeye razıyım.

Bana geri dön, Akıllı Kız. Bencilliğim tuttu yine ama canını yaktığım için beni unutman gerekirse yine de bir parçan, küçücük bir parçan, beni unutmasın. Saçların ağardığında, ölüm seni de bulduğunda, bana geleceğini hatırla ve gülümse. Gülümse ki beni unutmadığını bileyim. Gülümse ki senin arkanda bıraktıklarının gözyaşları benimkilerden erken dinsin.

Korkma. Ben buradayım. Seni o işeyaramaz örümceklerden koruduğum gibi, ölümün acısından da korurum. Belki bedenimle yapamam ancak sana bıraktığım hatıralarım, elimden geleni yapacak.

Ve Percy Jackson yine susmayı başaramadı! Connor ve Travis'e de selam söylemeyi unutma. İkisi de şapşallık yarışında beni solda sıfır bırakıyordu ancak onları da çok sevdiğimi inkar edemem. Şimdilik... Sonsuzluğumuzda görüşürüz, Akıllı Kız. Yosun Kafa'n Elysium sahilinde soydaşlarıyla lak lak ediyor olacak.

Gelip kızmayı unutma.

Anneme onu sevdiğimi söyle. O bu acıların hiçbirini hak etmedi. O şüphesiz benim tanıdığım en güçlü insandı. Ben bu dünyanın kahramanı olmayı beceremedim ancak o benim dünyamın en büyük kahramanıydı. Beni affetmesini söyle. Bir de iyi olduğumu.

Ben gerçekten iyiyim anne. Hem Elysium'da da mavi kurabiyeler yapıyorlarmış. İyice bencilleşiyorum ama sen de yapmaya devam et. Tıpkı doğum günümde yaptıkların gibi. Merak etme, ben de orada olacağım. Ne sandın, tabii ki Elysium'daki kurabiyeler seninkilerle yarışamaz. Sen Sally Jackson'sın, benim annemsin. Tabii ki senin eşin ve benzerin yok.

Özür dilerim anne. Paul'a sana iyi bakmasını söyle. Yoksa gece rüyalarına girerim, hem eve girip kurabiyeleri kaçırmak için de bahanem olmuş olur.

Hey, Kıvırcık, seni unuttuğumu sandın, değil mi? Ama asıl unutan sensin. Aramızda, seneler evvel kurulan bir bağ var ve söz ettiğim empati bağı değil. Sen, her zaman benim en yakın arkadaşım olacaksın. Üzerinden ne kadar yıl ve olay geçerse geçsin. Ve eğer bir dilek hakkım olursa ölmemeni dileyeceğim. Eğer benim yüzümden ölürsen ve Elysium'a gelirsen seni asla affetmem. Eskiden de peşimden ayrılmazdın, bir rahat vermezdin.

Git hayatını yaşa, bırak da biraz kafamı dinleyeyim. Kheiron'a birazdan haberi verirsin. Hissediyorsun, değil mi? Son satırlardayım. Ama şuna da sevinebiliriz. Artık başımı belaya sokacak bir maceranın olmayacağından eminim.

Herkese onları sevdiğimi, üzgün olduğumu söyle. Bayan O'leary ve Karakorsan size emanet. Tyson'ı arada kontrol etmeye git, olur mu? Yalnız başına kalmasını istemiyorum. O şimdi çok üzülür, en azından sen yanında olursan biraz olsun mutlu olur.

Kimse duymuyor sözlerimi ama olsun, elimde bir veda şansı var işte. Beynim yosunlarla dolu olsa da en azından boş değil. Bunu boşa harcayacak değilim.

Elveda Dünya. Elveda gökyüzü, yıldızlar. Belki orada Bob'ı görürüm. Annabeth ikimiz içinde size selam söyler, merak etmeyin.

Hey, melezler, kendinizine iyi bakın, ben burada sizi bekliyor olacağım. Güzel savaşın, sakın o aptal canavarlara yenileyim demeyin. Hala vaktiniz varken hayatınızı yaşayın.

Benim için şimdi gitme vakti. Nereye diye sormayın, ben de emin değilim. Tek bildiğim, ölüyorum ve kendimle beraber birçok kişiyi de öldürüyorum...

Ama ben iyi olacağım. Siz de iyi olun, olur mu?

Bu arada, Annabeth, bana daha sonra söyleyeceğin bir sözü duydum az önce. Ölü olmanın da yararları varmış demek ki. 

Kusura bakma. Demek ki her kahraman sonsuza kadar yaşamıyormuş.

Gözleri tamamen kapanmadan önce, sevdiği kızın yüzünü zihnine kazıdı. O uyuşmuş yüz kaslarını nasıl hareket ettirdi bilmiyordu ancak dudaklarının kıvrıldığını, gülümsediğini hissetti. Her şey tamamen silinip yerini bir karanlığa bırakmadan önce, Annabeth'in ona sarıldığını ve bir şeyler fısıldadığını duydu.

''Birlikte olacağız.'' dedi Athena kızı. ''Ayrılmayacağız.''

Evet, diye cevapladı Percy. Yine birlikte olacağız.

Daha sonra her yer karardı ve Percy, mümkünmüş gibi o havanın dudaklarından son kez çıkışını, kalp atışlarının duruşunu hissedebildi. Onca şeyden sonra, ölüm yine kuralını bozmamıştı. Her zamanki gibi zamansız ve acımasızdı. Bir süre, sadece karanlığı izledi. Gözlerinde boncuklar bile oluşmuyordu. Hiçbir ses, hiçbir koku yoktu.

Sonra o karanlığın içinden, tanıdık, esmer bir adam çıkageldi. Adamın su yeşili gözleri, her zamankinden de ışıltılıydı. Adam dizlerinin üstüne çöküp onun yanına geldiğinde, Percy ona doğru elini uzattı. Elinin hareket ettiğini gördüğü şaşkınlığını gizleyemedi.

''Sakin ol.'' Babasının sesi telkin ediciydi. Adam ona doğru huzur verici bir şekilde gülümsediğinde gözlerinin kenarı kırıştı. ''Sakin ol, Perseus. Her şey bitti. Artık güvendesin.''

İtiraz etmek, geri dönmek için bir yol aramak istedi ancak her şeyin çoktan bittiğini biliyordu. Artık her şey için çok geçti. O çoktan ölmüştü.

Yaşlı adamın sıcak kollarını onun bedenini sarıp bir eli saçlarını okşarken, adam gülümsemeye devam ediyordu. Percy onun gülümsemesine karşılık verdi. Yine şanslı sayılırdı. Onca zaman göremediği babası, en ihtiyaç duyduğu zaman yanındaydı.

Zordu, tehlikeliydi ancak yine de Percy yaşadığı hayattan pişman değildi; o kadar mutlu anları olmuş, o kadar güzel insanlar tanıma fırsatı bulmuştu ki yaşadığı hiçbir zorluk artık umurunda değildi. Birçok kişinin sahip olamayacağı bir sevgiye sahipti o.

Yaşadığı on yedi yılın, her saniyesine değerdi.


End file.
